La Primera Vez
by Akanescarlata
Summary: Porque para todo hay una primera vez, inclusive para Ranma y Akane...


Ya casi amanecía y él ni se había dado cuenta. Aún estaba en medio del remolino violento de tantas emociones nuevas, que casi pensó que moría y volvía a nacer.

A su lado derecho yacía ella, tan serena como una niña pequeña que duerme sin preocupación alguna. Nunca la había visto tan tranquila y jamás pensó disfrutar junto a ella esos silencios tan íntimos que regala un amanecer compartido, en la cama.

Mientras la miraba en silencio notó que aún sentía calor en su vientre y un ligero temblor en sus manos. Se arropó un poco y buscó tímidamente el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo. Era realmente paradójica la forma tan temerosa en que tanteaba el terreno, considerando que unas horas atrás se movía de forma salvaje y desinhibida sobre ella.

Sí, había sido la primera vez que practicaba sexo con alguien, pero mucho más allá del sólo acto, para él había sido la primera vez que hacía el amor, porque el sexo se volvió la expresión máxima de amor y placer al hacerlo con Akane. Eso era lo que sentía Ranma.

Se acomodó en la cama y pasó su brazo sobre Akane, para pegarse más a ella. Como una caricia sedosa sintió la piel tibia y cerró los ojos para aspirar despacio el olor de ambos mezclándose. Ante sus ojos el panorama era tan surrealista, aún no le cabían en el cuerpo tantas sensaciones juntas y en la mente tantas escenas compartidas.

Ambos eran tan tímidos cuando se trataba de demostrar el amor y el deseo que sentían, que definitivamente necesitaban un empujón enorme para iniciar algo. Ranma no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío de susto al intentar tocarla, pues ya estaba condicionado a recibir golpes tremendos, y Akane no lograba ser atrevida, pues no se sentía segura de su atractivo después de tantos insultos. Sin embargo esa noche se alinearon los astros y por una vez en la historia lograron vencer el miedo que ambos se infundían.

Viendo la sucesión de acontecimientos el mérito principal era de Akane, pues fue ella quien llevó a su prometido a empujones a su habitación, intentando ignorar el golpeteo febril de su corazón aterrorizado.

-A-akane, qué te pasa?, por qué me traes hasta acá?-

-R…Ranma, necesito…um…esto ya es demasiado.

La muchacha temblaba de pies a cabeza, y rezaba para que él no lo notara, pues ya suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ella lo que estaba haciendo, como para que encima de todo él la humillara.

-Qué te pasa? Te sientes enferma?-

Ranma no caía en cuenta, o más bien no quería hacerlo…era tan fuerte la represión de sus deseos que luchaba para no ser delatado por su sudor o el rubor de su cara cuando empezaba a pensar en Akane y él haciendo algo "indebido"

-Ranma…tan sólo dime sí o no, y terminaremos con esto de una buena vez-

Akane no podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero se valía de todo el coraje que tenía para plantear a Ranma el ultimátum que revolucionaría su relación. Ella lo deseaba, con tanto ardor que dolía incluso su cuerpo, y necesitaba con urgencia ser correspondida y enloquecer junto a él, o simplemente recibir la mayor humillación de su vida, y olvidarlo para siempre. No soportaba más la situación, y como ella era una valiente luchadora, acabaría con sus miedos para seguir hasta el final en su decisión.

Lo miró y por un segundo quiso preguntarle si a él le gustaría besarla y tocarla, pero supo que los ojos de Ranma gritaban todo el terror de su corazón. El chico no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas una vez más, pues si bien estaban solos en la casa y prácticamente encerrados en el cuarto de Akane, pensar en que ella quería hacer algo con él podría costarle una paliza, como tantas otras veces.

Ella notó que las palabras en nada ayudarían, y entonces se armó de un coraje que quemaba, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se inclinó en la punta de sus pies y lo besó en los labios.

Pequeños besos entrecortados y roces insistentes sobre la boca de Ranma, y él parecía no reaccionar. Algo en su pecho se quebró, y justo cuando ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos para enfrentar el rechazo, las manos de él se aferraron a su cintura como si se tratara de un salvavidas en medio del mar, y levantándola del suelo la golpeó con un beso demasiado intenso. Tanto que se marearon y al tambalear se separaron de golpe, ambos rostros enrojecidos, el amor y el pánico tanteándose en el aire.

-A…aka…akane, yo…yo no…-

Entonces sin quererlo su voz se volvió una súplica, que a él le sonó la invitación más dulce que jamás ella hubiese dicho.

- Ranma, yo quiero e-esto…por favor…necesito saber, si tú…-

Ranma pudo notar lo inestable que se encontraba, sus piernas eran jalea que parecía desvanecerse, todo daba vueltas y el universo conspiraba para regalarle el cuerpo y el alma de Akane en ese mismo momento, él lo sabía.

Se acercó y atrayéndola desde la nuca, la besó en los labios por segunda vez, y sintió que sus bocas tibias y resbalosas estaban hechas, ante todo, para besarse sin parar.

Y entonces Akane notó un resplandor en todo su cuerpo, que parecía felicidad, y quiso llorar, pero transmutó todo sentimentalismo en deseo por él. Y ya no tuvo miedo de ser rechazada, él sentía lo mismo, la forma en que la besaba no podía significar nada más.

En aquel momento dejó de ser la chica tímida y dulce y se transformó en una mujer que ardía por fuera y por dentro. Dejó de besarlo y se aventuró a delinear su cuello, intentando sobreponerse al temblor que sacudía de miedo y excitación cada célula de su cuerpo. Ranma dio un respingo, y luego comenzó a perder cada sentido, esto era demasiado para procesarlo a través del cerebro.

-A…Akane…mm…!-

Akane sorprendida y avergonzada dejó lo que hacía, escuchar a Ranma decir su nombre de ese modo provocó que se sintiera superada por el deseo, y eso la avergonzó.

Ranma era un nudo de sensaciones, estaba ardiendo, y a la vez asustado de todo lo que ocurría. Se miraron con una intensidad que desconocían, y luego de unos segundos, ella se abrazó a él tan fuerte como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás; a través de sus actos Akane le demostraba que de verdad lo quería, que lo deseaba con el alma. Cada vez que la chica estaba cerca suyo Ranma caía en una especie de sopor que lo inmovilizaba, pero esta vez fue diferente, pues los besos y las caricias de la muchacha le dieron una seguridad infinita; ya no sería rechazado por ella.

Entonces comenzó a acariciar su espalda, con manos tímidas pero deseosas, y pronto sus dedos temblorosos comenzaron a bajar los tirantes del vestido de Akane, pues se moría de ganas de ver y tocar su piel, lo que provocó un ligero temblor en ella…definitivamente esto estaba sobrepasando todos sus límites.

Ambos chicos nunca imaginaron que el primer beso que se dieran los arrastraría hacia una búsqueda tan ardorosa y urgente. Al parecer su relación sería explosiva en todas sus dimensiones, y el afecto físico no sería la excepción.

Akane ya se sentía mucho más segura, de modo que perdiendo la cabeza un poquito más, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Ranma sólo se estremecía, arrastrado a ese paraíso irreal, justo como en una de sus fantasías más inverosímiles y reprimidas.

Al torpe pero decidido beso en ese rincón del cuello ella sumó sus manos temblorosas deslizándose por su pecho. Tan sólo ambas caricias juntas y el efecto en Ranma fue como desatar diez caballos desbocados de un solo golpe; en dos segundos se encendió, y dejó de pensar, y pronto el deseo sexual por ella era una explosión demasiado enorme en su sangre.

La empujó como pudo hasta ponerla contra la pared, y entonces quiso comérsela a besos, en los labios…mordiendo el cuello…en los hombros y un poco más.

-No me importa si me llamas pervertido, pero necesito hacer esto-

Enrojecido hasta las orejas pero olvidando su pudor, bajó de un tirón la parte superior del vestido de Akane, y al encontrar sus pechos los acarició por sobre la tela del brasier.

Akane sólo temblaba, la adrenalina y el deseo le estaban obstruyendo el habla. Por una fracción de segundo quiso empujar a Ranma lejos, y golpearlo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero le gustaba demasiado ser deseada por él y acariciada de esa forma; le parecía increíble la situación, las sensaciones que estaba teniendo y el rumbo inexplorado que su personalidad estaba tomando ahora, pero no quería parar.

Ranma no dejaba de mirar y tocar sus pechos, y eso la sonrojaba al máximo, pero lo que vendría la haría realmente enloquecer. Ranma quitó su brasier y sin más comenzó a besar y lamer la sensible piel de sus senos; sólo dios sabía cómo deseaba íntimamente hacer esto alguna vez en su vida. Inevitablemente Akane comenzó a gemir, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando los besos se transformaron en succión, ella tomó conciencia del ardor envolvente en su bajo vientre, y sintió que caía.

-Ah…Ranma…mh…aaah-

Ranma dejó lo que hacía y quitó el vestido completamente para acariciar sus muslos, "no puedo parar, quizás después me mate, pero no puedo parar, esto es un sueño". Estaba perdiendo el sentido de la moral, explotando de tanto que la deseaba, tanteando con sus manos el camino de ese cuerpo que adoraba.

-Ranma, mm… i-idiota, por qué sigues ves…tido-

Akane atinó a tironear la camisa de él, para quitársela. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, enrojecido y dando exhalaciones irregulares a través de sus labios entreabiertos. A Akane le inquietó esa mirada nunca antes vista, esos debían ser los ojos de alguien cegado por la pasión, era como si sus pupilas quisieran atravesarla, como si quisiera comerla. Y eso le gustó...demasiado.

La muchacha se agarro fuerte de su espalda y montando arriba de él entrelazó las piernas en su cintura, para darle un increíble beso. Parecía una lucha, definitivamente ellos no podían dejar de lado sus dotes físicas y marciales ni siquiera al hacer el amor. Ranma como pudo caminó hacia la cama y dejó que ambos cayeran encima, esforzándose por no ser demasiado brusco, pues le costaba sobremanera pensar y controlarse.

Estando sobre ella, Akane lo miraba un poco asustada por el rumbo que tomaban sus actos, pero a la vez expectante, pues quería sentir toda esa intensidad. Entonces él se quitó las prendas que quedaban, y ambos solamente en ropa interior comenzaron a frotarse contra el otro. Pronto fueron un enredo de cuerpos, resbaladizos de sudor, regalándose caricias con toda la piel, y entonces supieron que definitivamente este era el mejor lenguaje que jamás hablaron entre los dos.

-Aah…Aka-ne… Akane, Akane!-

-Raaaaanma…mmm-

Los dos en trance, un calor que los asfixiaba y la excitación de sus genitales rozándose una y otra vez; Akane podía sentir el duro miembro, y Ranma toda la humedad de ella, arropados sólo por sus propios gemidos, que regaban sin pudor…¿dónde se había ido toda la timidez y el temor?

Pronto él supo que estaban en la cumbre; que podría entrar en ella como un hombre, y temblando de excitación y algo de temor, bajó las bragas de Akane hasta quitarlas. Instintivamente ella cerró sus piernas, pues era la primera vez que alguien la veía completamente desnuda y de ese modo…pero Ranma separó sus muslos y se encaramó sobre ella, sin dejar espacio a la duda.

A pesar de todo el coraje, ahora estaban muy nerviosos pues ninguno tenía experiencia, y simplemente debían confiar en que su intuición y el deseo dirigieran sus acciones.

Qué esperas…hazlo- dijo ella firme, pero transparentando en el tono de su voz el miedo que sentía.

Aturdido por el calor y la excitación, el buscó la entrada, y entró con un lento movimiento; un segundo y ella estaba enterrándole sus uñas en la espalda.

-A-akane...perdoname…te lastimé?-

-Mmm…no te preocupes, estoy bien-

En verdad le dolía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ranma quiso creerle, pues deseaba con el alma continuar, y bastó entonces un cálido beso de Akane para recuperar la confianza.

Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, Ranma no podía detenerse, estaba poseído por el amor y el deseo hacia esa mujer "dios, esto es realmente bueno, esta humedad, esta estreches…no sé si resista mucho más todo esto…mmm, Akane"

Estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero en realidad ella no esperaba menos de aquella primera vez…simplemente optó por disfrutar más allá del dolor, sintiendo el golpeteo de él en su interior, deleitándose con la expresión de Ranma, con su olor que la envolvía "Ranma, soy tuya, tuya, tuya, ahora lo entiendes?"

El ritmo era rápido, estaban cabalgando en la cúspide de ese clímax ansiado, y antes de acabar, entrelazaron los dedos de ambas manos, aferrándose con fuerza al otro, como queriendo ser uno sólo.

-Aah!, Akane voy a acabar…n-no puedo máaas-

-Hazlo ra-anma…aah, aah, vente den…tro-

Basto esa frase para que el chico explotara. Concluyendo esta hazaña compartida, detuvieron el ritmo para sentir como se mezclaban, como terminaba todo en una convulsión, con la conciencia nublada unos segundos, como transitando una pequeña muerte compartida.

Poco a poco, acompasando sus agitadas respiraciones, fueron volviendo al presente, y pudieron ver en los ojos del otro, el amor inmenso que sentían y el ardiente deseo que forzosamente habían contenido día tras día.

El muchacho salió del interior de ella, y se recostó a su lado, intentando sobrevivir a esta experiencia sublime. Akane aún lo sentía dentro, y tenía la sensación de su peso encima, como si espontáneamente no pudiera volver a ser una sola otra vez. Lentamente se acurrucó junto a su prometido, y sin guardarse nada simplemente dijo:

-Ranma…te amo-

-Él volteó a mirarla y aún en la penumbra pudo distinguir ese brillo tan bonito de sus ojos. Sonriendo sutilmente agregó:

-Boba, yo quería decirlo primero…y para que sepas yo te amo más-

Y luego inclinándose hacia ella la besó largamente en los labios. Definitivamente acababa de vivir una de las experiencias más hermosas de su vida…junto a la mujer de la que sin querer se había enamorado.

-ah, se me olvidaba decirte que…eres una pervertida-

-¿y me lo dices a mi?, no tienes vergüenza…-

Pero esta vez ya no hubo espacio para golpes, tan solo para volverse a besar, enredados sobre el mismo colchón, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de amor.


End file.
